


oh, the horror

by smoakoverwatch



Series: Olicity + William [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, horror movies, um idk how to tag these anymore, written by someone who hates horror movies, you know the drill its just gonna be fluffy n happy n dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakoverwatch/pseuds/smoakoverwatch
Summary: prompt: scary movies.In which William goes to the movies with his friends for the first time.





	oh, the horror

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... this prompt is literally a year old. I'm so sorry. I'm posting it now just so I can get it out there before hiatus ends (tomorrow!!) and all my fluffy headcanons about this happy family get thrown out the window in favor of angst. 
> 
> Also: I haven't seen It, or most horror movies for that matter, so sorry if I get that wrong.
> 
> Also x2: sorry for the length.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity comes home from work to find the apartment unusually William-less.

She gestures around the space to Oliver, who greets her from the kitchen. “Where’s Will?”

“Oh, he went out with some friends,” Oliver replies as he dices tomatoes.

Felicity smiles.

“Friends?” Surprise colours her voice, as it’s been no secret in the Smoak-Queen house that the young boy has had some trouble adjusting to school in Star City. “That’s nice. Where did they go?”

“The movies. Going to see something about clowns, I don’t know.”

 Felicity snaps her head back up, “ _It?_  They went to see a horror movie?”

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Yeah… something wrong with that?”

“Yes, Oliver!” her voice rises, “what if he gets scared?”

Oliver fights a smile.

“I think that’s the point, honey.”

She tilts her head to the side, exasperated.

“I mean, _Oliver,_ he’s already been having trouble adjusting to everything since Lian Yu happened. He’s had enough nightmares as it is, I don’t want to add to that.”

Oliver sets the knife against the cutting board. “I hadn’t thought of it that way,” he admits, “I was mostly just focused on how happy he looked when he said he had a group of friends to hang out with.”

“How are they even going to watch it anyway? Don’t you need to be, I don’t know, older than ten to get into a horror movie?”

Oliver shrugs again in a way that makes Felicity feel strangely irate.

“He just said Ricky’s older brother would take them.”

Felicity throws her hands in the air. “Who the hell is Ricky?”

Oliver opens his mouth and then promptly closing it, realizing that saying he doesn’t know would probably be a bad move right now.

Instead, he takes the knife he was cutting vegetables with and decides to maybe put the sharp objects away from Felicity’s reach for now.

“Felicity,” he says calmly, “you’re the one who went through background checks of every kid in his class, and their families. I think he’ll be fine.”

Felicity lets her eyes drop to her shoes. “Well when you say it like that, you make me sound crazy,” she mumbles.

He wipes his hands with a washcloth and walks around the kitchen island. “He’ll be fine. It’ll be good for him to get out, have fun with his friends, feel _normal_ for a bit, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” she says, reaching out to grasp one of his outstretched hands, “I’m just worried. I’m always worried about him, I can’t really help it.”

“I know,” Oliver says gently, “I get that too, but I guess this is just part of the – part of all of it.”

She can tell that he trips over the word _parenting_ , because he thinks they aren’t quite there yet _,_ and he’ll never admit that he’s terrified of scaring her off.

(And she doesn’t want to scare _him_ off by telling him she loves this package deal all too much to let it go now, so she lets him stumble a bit if it helps him)

“Besides,” Oliver continues, hooking a finger through the think belt of her dress and gently pulling her closer, “I thought that with William gone, we’d have an evening alone here for once.”

His mouth turns up into a sly grin. She returns with one of her own, leaning into his touch.

“We can – oh my god,” she puts a hand on his chest and he darts his eyes back and forth.

“What?”

“No, I was just – I haven’t watched a horror movie since college!” she says with a bright smile. His own freezes a bit.

“That’s what you want to do tonight?” he clarifies, “Horror movie? You?”

“Why not?” she says simply, pulling herself out of Oliver’s hold. “I’ll make popcorn and everything.”

“… Okay, sure,” he says reluctantly, “whatever you want.”

“It’ll be fun,” she promises.

About an hour later, she is decidedly _not_ as enthusiastic as she was before. She keeps her head firmly in Oliver’s chest and face half hidden behind a blanket.

“This was a terrible idea,” she mumbles into Oliver’s shirt, “why did I agree to this?”

“You didn’t agree,” Oliver says while running a soothing hand up and down her back, “you wanted to do this. I had other plans –”

His grumbling is cut off by Felicity’s sudden shriek as she glances at the screen and pulls the fleece blanket over her eyes once more.

“Well you shouldn’t have _let_ me put it on,” she whines, “I hate clowns. What was I thinking?”

Her brilliant plan for the evening was inspired by William’s own, by putting on the Tim Curry adaptation of _It_.

“We can just turn it off,” Oliver suggests patiently, but Felicity shakes her head.

“Nope, I’m seeing this through,” she says, “I heard it’s bad luck to quit a horror movie halfway through.”

“What?” Oliver’s chest shakes under her cheek as he laughs, “Felicity, I don’t think that’s true at all.”

“It is,” she insists, “or at least, that’s what we used to say. Either way, if we can fight supervillains then I can definitely finish this movie.”

“If you say so,” Oliver says, sensing the swell in the music and pulling Felicity closer.

It’s how William finds the two when he gets home shortly after, curled up and sitting in the dark.

Felicity pops her head out from behind the popcorn bowl.

“Hey! How did it go?”

“Fine,” William says casually, feeling around the wall to find the light. When he flicks it on, Felicity squints and sits up.

“Good, good,” she straightens her back, “so you had fun with your friends? What were their names?”

Oliver stifles a chuckle next to her at her not-so-subtle interrogation.

William furrows his eyebrows. “Uh… Ricky… Noah… It was fun I guess. Horror movies might not be my thing though.”

“That’s nice,” Felicity says. “You should have your friends over one day! Bring them by here so we can meet them too.”

William looks at the couple and hides a grimace. “Uh… Maybe,” he says hesitantly, although he’d rather keep his new friends far away from his… enthusiastic guardians.

Besides, knowing his new extended family, he wouldn’t be surprised if Team Arrow just happened to drop by with his friends over to gently intimidate them. No thank you.

“You okay?” Oliver frowns, “You look a little green.”

William shakes the thoughts away. “Guess the movie still has me a little shaken up.” He says with a smile.

Felicity pats the spot on the couch next to her, “Here, we’ll watch something happier.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow, “What happened to bad luck?”

“Shh,” Felicity waves him off.

William settles in next to Felicity, leaning his head against the couch as she scrolls through Netflix to find something appropriately lighthearted.

It’s how the young family spends the rest of their Friday night, curled together and far away from any monsters, fictional or real.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end things anymore apparently. Ah well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> twitter - smoakoverwatch  
> tumblr - overwatchandarrow


End file.
